Happily Ever After or Not
by GaemGyu92
Summary: WONKYU/YEKYU "Kau… Kau bohong kan, Hyung? Aku ini namja, hyung. Tidak mungkin aku… Aku… Hiks… Hiks… Eottoke hyung? Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?""Aku… Akan menggugurkan bayi ini""Cho Kyuhyun! Anak itu tidak tahu apa-apa, dia tidak bersalah!""TAPI AKU JUGA TIDAK MAU DIA LAHIR TANPA AYAH KARENA SIWON HYUNG TIDAK MAU MENERIMANYA!"
1. Chapter 1

_**Cinta tidak selamanya indah**_

_**Kesalah pahaman, kekeras kepalaan, hati yang terlanjur terluka, keegoisan…**_

_**Semua dapat menghempaskan cinta yang kau miliki ke dasar jurang terdalam.**_

_**Cinta yang selalu bertahan tanpa mendapat 'sambutan' muncul untuk mejaga cinta yang rapuh**_

_**Keraguan, ketakutan akan keegoisan yang muncul…**_

_**Semua bisa menghilang kalau kau bisa membuat cinta kembali bersemi dan mencoba untuk percaya bahwa cinta itu akan indah pada akhirnya seperti dalam dongeng**_

"_Hyung…"_

"_Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu"_

"_Tidak perlu, semua sudah jelas bagiku. Sebaiknya kita akhiri di sini, hyung. Terimakasih atas semuanya. Semoga kau bahagia dengannya…"_

"_Kau tidak bisa seperti ini. Anak ini butuh ayahnya. Dan __**"dia"**__ ayahnya. Kau…Apa kau sudah memberitahunya?"_

"_Aku tahu, hyung. Dan, tidak. Aku tidak memberitahunya. Biarkan dia berpikir apa saja tentang kehamilanku. Aku tidak peduli lagi hyung"_

"_Hahhh…Kau tenanglah. Aku akan menjagamu menggantikannya. Meskipun aku tahu kau tidak bisa mencintaiku seperti aku mencintaimu, tapi aku akan ada untukmu kapan pun kau membutuhkanku"_

"_Gomawo, hyung. Jeongmal gomawoyo"_

**Oke, ini Cuma sekedar teaser aja. Author menargetkan paling gak lebih dr 5 review utk melanjutkan ff ini (author gak mau muluk dgn menuntut review yg banyak)**

**Ya ya ya author tau mungkin ada yg nunggu kelanjutan "destiny path". Harap bersabar karena author lg kehabisan plot utk ff itu. Author lg ngumpulin plot' yg oke utk ff itu. Dan mendadak alur utk ff ini muncul. Jd sebaiknya cpt di realisasikan drpd terbengkalai.**

**So… bagi yg penasaran dan mau ff ini di lanjut bisa tglkan review kalian ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Main Cast : WonKyu/YeKyu**

**Other Cast : All Super Junior Members, Yoona SNSD (slight)**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : T-M (amannya author masukin M sekalian karena ada sedikit adegan kekerasan. Kali ini NO NC! Tapi bisa berubah sewaktu" tergantung mood author dan permintaan readers #plak)**

**#Chapter 1**

**-Kyuhyun POV-**

Super Junior baru saja selesai tampil di salah satu acara musik. Saat ini kami sedang istirahat di ruang tunggu khusus. Ku edarkan pandanganku ke seluruh ruangan tapi aku tidak menemukan orang yang ku cari sejak tadi.

"Hyung, apa kau lihat Siwon hyung? Sejak kita kembali ke sini aku belum melihatnya." Tanyaku pada Yesung hyung yang kebetulan lewat di dekatku.

"Siwon? Tadi ku lihat Yoona-ssi memanggilnya. Katanya ada yang mau dibicarakan dengan Siwon. Ada apa, Kyu? Hei, apa kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat sekali." Kata Yesung hyung.

Yoona? Apa yang ingin dia bicarakan? Apa dia mau mengatakan perasaannya pada Siwon hyung? Ya, aku tahu kalau Yoona memang menyukai, ah tidak, lebih tepatnya mencintai Siwon hyung. Apa dia akan mengatakannya sekarang? Kalau iya…

"Kyu, hei kau melamun? Ada apa?" tanya Yesung hyung menyadarkanku.

"A-ah, ani hyung. Aku mau mencari Siwon hyung dulu." Ucapku lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruang tunggu untuk mencari Siwon hyung.

Belum lama aku berjalan, ku dengar suara orang yang ku kenal. Ku tengok sedikit lorong yang ada di sebelah kiriku. Dan benar saja. Ada Yoona dan Siwon hyung di situ. Aku tidak langsung menghampiri mereka. Aku mau mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Saranghae, Siwon oppa. Aku sudah lama mencintaimu, tapi aku baru ada keberanian mengatakannya sekarang." Ucap Yoona dengan wajah tersipu.

Ternyata benar. Dia memang menyatakan perasaannya pada Siwon hyung.

"Tapi Yoona, maaf aku tidak bisa. Ak-"

Ucapan Siwon hyung terputus saat Yoona dengan tiba-tiba menciumnya, tepat di bibir. Saat melihatnya hatiku benar-benar sakit. Airmata mulai menggenangi mataku, tidak sampai terjatuh. Kemudian, hal itu terjadi. Hal yang ku takutkan terjadi.

Siwon hyung membalas ciuman Yoona dengan lebih intens. Hancur sudah hatiku. Orang yang benar-benar ku cintai dan juga mencintaiku, tega melakukan ini. Semudah itukah dia melupakan perasaannya padaku hanya karena pernyataan cinta dan ciuman dari seorang yeoja? Bahkan kami sudah melakukan lebih dari ciuman! Aku menyerahkan diriu seutuhnya untuk dia miliki dan sekarang dengan mudah dia membalasnya. Membalas ciuman yeoja itu.

Tak terasa airmataku mengalir bersamaan dengan suaraku yang lirih namun sepertinya cukup untuk di dengar oleh dua orang yang ada di hadapanku karena keduanya langsung menghentikan ciuman mereka dan menoleh ke arahku.

"Hyung…" ucapku sambil berjalan mundur saat melihat Siwon hyung mulai berjalan mendekatiku. Ku lihat Yoona yang hanya terdiam dan menundukkan wajahnya. Takut? Malu? Merasa bersalah? Hah, aku tidak peduli lagi.

"Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu, Kyu. Baby, hyung mohon dengarkan penjelasan hyung dulu. Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Ucap Siwon hyung dengan wajah menyesal dan merasa bersalah?

Kau merasa bersalah hyung? Kalau kau tahu hal yang kau lakukan itu salah dan bisa menyakitiku kenapa kau melakukannya hyung? Kenapa?

"Tidak perlu, semua sudah jelas bagiku. Sebaiknya kita akhiri di sini, hyung. Terimakasih atas semuanya. Semoga kau bahagia dengannya…" ucapku dengan memaksakan senyum yang benar-benar terlihat palsu karena saat itu juga, setelah aku selesai mengatakan kata-kata yang sebenarnya tidak pernah aku inginkan untuk terucap, airmataku mengalir dengan lebih deras.

Setela itu aku berlari kembali ke ruang tunggu tanpa mendengarkan teriakan Siwon hyung yang memanggil namaku. Aku masuk ke ruang tunggu dan kurasakan seseorang memelukku dengan erat. Aku tahu siapa dia, Yesung hyung. Ku balas pelukannya dengan lebih erat.

"Ada apa, Kyu? Kenapa kau menangis? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Yesung hyung. Aku hanya diam sampai aku mendengar suara_nya._ Suara _dia_ yang telah menghancurkan hatiku.

"Kyu, biar hyung jelaskan dulu." Ujar Siwon hyung dari belakangku.

"Yesung hyung, kumohon bawa aku pergi dari sini hiks..hiks.. Aku tidak mau pulang sekarang hyung. Jaebal hiks..hiks.. Bawa aku pergi dari sini." Ucapku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku pada Yesung hyung.

"Kangin-ah, aku bawa Kyunie pergi dulu. Kebetulan aku bawa mobil sendiri. Aku akan mengantarnya pulang ke dorm kalau dia sudah lebih tenang. Dan kau, Choi Siwon. Kita akan bicarakan ini nanti saat aku kembali.' Ucap Yesung hyung lalu membawaku pergi sambil tetap memelukku erat dari samping.

**-End of Kyuhyun POV-**

**-Yesung Pov-**

Setelah kukatakan pada Kyuhyun kalau Siwon sedang berbicara dengan Yoona, dia langsung pergi untuk mencari Siwon. Ah, kapan kau akan melihatku, Kyu? Melihat hatiku?

Sebenarnya aku ingin menyusulnya karena ku lihat wajahnya pucat tadi. Dan setelah aku menyebut nama Siwon dan Yoona dalam satu kalimat, ketakutan terlihat jelas dari wajahnya. Bukannya aku tidak tahu apa yang Kyuhyun pikirkan, hei aku ini biarpun aneh(?) tapi sangat peka dengan keadan member lain.

Aku tahu apa yang Kyuhyun takutkan akan terjadi. Tapi kuurungkan niatku untuk mengikutinya karena aku takut dia menganggap aku terlalu ikut campur urusannya. Yah, meskipun aku pernah menyatakan perasaanku padanya dan dia menolaknya, bukan berarti aku bisa seenaknya ikut campur dalam urusannya kan? Jadi ku biarkan dia pergi sendirian.

Hampir setengah jam aku menunggu Kyuhyun kembali, perasaanku sedikit tidak enak. Aku berniat mengambil ponselku dan menghubungi Kyuhyun saat kulihat sosok yang ku cari masuk ke ruang tunggu dengan wajah merah dan mata sembab dengan airmata yang masih mengalir deras. Ada apa, Kyu? Apa hal yang kau takutkan benar-benar terjadi?

Kudekati dia dan kuberikan pelukan ringan, hanya untuk menenangkan. Tapi kemudian kurasakan dia membalas pelukanku dengan sangat erat, seolah mencari pegangan untuk bertahan agar dia tidak terjatuh dalam jurang kehancuran. Tak lama Siwon muncul dengan wajah panic dan merasa bersalah?

Saat Siwon berkata akan menjelaskan semuanya, aku tahu kalau apa yang mungkin Kyuhyun takutkan terjadi di depan matanya. Kudengar Kyuhyun memintaku membawanya pergi sambil terisak. Karena tidak mau membuang-buang waktu akhirnya aku berpamitan pada Kangin dan membawa Kyuhyun pergi dari tempat itu.

Dan disinilah kami sekarang, duduk diam selama tiga jam di dalam mobilku yang ku parkir dekat dengan Sungai Han. Ah, tidak sepenuhnya diam. Kyuhyun masih saja menangis sejak tadi. Aku hanya bisa memeluknya dari samping. Kyuhyun bukan tipe orang yang akan mengatakan semuanya jika dia sendiri belum siap. Dan kurasa dia belum siap saat ini, jadi aku hanya membiarkannya menangis sampai dia merasa lelah dan puas.

Perlahan suara isak tangisnya mulai mereda. Sepertinya dia sudah mulai tenang.

"Sudah lebih tenang, Kyu?" tanyaku padanya.

"…"

Tidak mendengar jawaban darinya ku kira dia sudah tidur. Tapi kemudia kulihat tangannya bergerak meremas perutnya.

"Kyu? Kyunie, kau kenapa? Kau sakit? Hei, jawab hyung." Ujarku panic melihat Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dan malah semakin meremas perutnya.

"Sa-kit, hyung. Neomu appo~" ucapnya lirih. Benar-benar terlihat kesakitan.

Kusandarakan dia dengan perlahan di kursi mobil yang sudah sedikit ku mundurkan agar dia bisa sedikit berbaring. Segera kubawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit karena takut terjadi sesuatu yang gawat padanya.

**-End of Yesung POV-**

**-Author POV-**

Yesung segera membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit Seoul. Sesampainya di rumah sakit Kyuhyun langsung dibawa ke ruang UGD untuk diperiksa. Hampir satu jam dokter melakukan pemeriksaan membuat Yesung semakin panik dan cemas, takut terjadi sesuatu yang membahayakan nyawa Kyuhyun. Karena terlalu panik dan cemas, Yesung sampai tidak menghubungi member lain di dorm yang mungkin sudah cemas menunggu mereka belum juga kembali.

Satu jam lebih limabelas menit akhirnya dokter keluar dari ruang UGD tempat Kyuhyun di periksa.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Uisa? Dia baik-baik saja kan? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Dia benar-benar kesakitan tadi." Tanya Yesung dengan kepanikan luar biasa.

"Kyuhyun-ssi mengalami pendarahan kecil dan hampir saja keguguran. Meskipun begitu tetap saja membahayakan nyawanya melihat kondisi fisiknya sedang rendah." Ucap dokter yang menangani Kyuhyun.

"K-keguguran? A-apa maksud Uisa? Tolong jelaskan secara lengkap." Mendengar perkataan dokter itu Yesung menjadi semakin panik.

"Ya, Kyuhyun-ssi saat ini sedang mengandung dan usianya baru dua minggu. Jadi masih sangat rentan dengan keadaan yang membuat fisik dan mentalnya yang sedang buruk. Sebaiknya jangan buat dia terlalu lelah dan banyak pikiran. Jaga pola makannya agar hal seperti ini tidak terjadi lagi. Kyuhyun-ssi akan dipindahkan ke kamar rawat biasa, kau bisa menjenguknya disana. Saya permisi dulu." Ucap sang dokter lalu meninggalkan Yesung yang kini hanya bisa diam karena terlalu shock dengan perkataan dokter tadi.

Saat suster membawa ranjang Kyuhyun keluar dari UGD, Yesung tersadar dari alam pikirnya lalu menghubungi Kangin untuk memberi kabar tentang keberadaan mereka dan kondisi Kyuhyun sambil mengikuti suster yang membawa Kyuhyun ke ruang rawatnya.

"Yeoboseo, Kangin-ah. Apa Siwon ada disana?"

"…"

"Bagus! Jangan beritahukan sedikitpun pada Siwon tentang apa yang aku katakana ini. Segera datang ke rumah sakit Seoul, ajak yang lain dan jangan sekalipun kau beritahu tentang ini pada Siwon."

"…"

"Aakan kuberitahu nanti. Sekarang cepat kalian datang kemari dan bawa pakaiaan Kyuhyun setidaknya untuk seminggu kedepan."

"Ne, aku tunggu di ruang 407. kyuhyun di rawat di ruang itu."

"…"

"Ne, annyeong."

"Awas kau Choi Siwon. Kau sudah pernah kuperingatkan untuk tidak menyakiti Kyuhyun atau terima akibatnya. Kita lihat apa setelah ini Kyuhyun masih mau menerimamu di sisinya." Ucap Yesung pelan sambil memandang wajah pucat Kyuhyun yang saat ini terlihat lebih pucat dan lelah.

**TBC**

Annyeong! Author balik lagi dengan FF baru ini. Mianhae untuk yang mungkin menunggu kelanjutan "Destiny Path" untuk skrg author blm bsa publish karena masih ada kemacetan ide (kl ada yg mau nyumbang saran blh tuh :p)

Oke… Gmn dgn FF ini? Sesuai dengan keinginan kah? Semoga suka untuk chap pertama ini. Author dgn gilanya ngetik FF ini dr jam 12 mlm gara" lg semangat dgn jdwl kuliah baru yang hari dan jamnya tdk memberatkan author hahahaha

Jd… Author harap readers bsa menghargai usaha, semangat, dan niat author kali ini dengan memberikan review sebanyaknya utk chap pertama ini.

Last but not least,

Mind to R n R?

Mrs. Drakyu ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Main Cast : WonKyu/YeKyu**

**Other Cast : All Super Junior Members**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M-Preg**

**Rate : T-M (amannya author masukin M sekalian karena ada sedikit adegan kekerasan. Kali ini NO NC! Tapi bisa berubah sewaktu" tergantung mood author dan permintaan readers #plak)**

**#Chapter 2**

**-Author POV-**

Sudah dua hari Kyuhyun belum juga sadar dan selama itu pula Yesung terus menemani Kyuhyun. Hanya saat member lain (kecuali Siwon) datang untuk berkunjung Yesung mau meninggalkan Kyuhyun karena setidaknya kalau sewaktu-waktu Kyuhyun sadar dia tidak sendirian. Dan alasan lain, Yesung takut tiba-tiba Siwon datang saat Kyuhyun sadar dan membuat namja yang kondisinya masih belum stabil itu terpuruk lagi.

Saat ini hanya ada Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang masih 'tertidur' di dalam kamar bernuansa putih dan berbau obat-obatan khas rumah sakit. Yesung duduk di sisi tempat tidur Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam tangan pucat namja yang dia cintai itu saat ia merasakan jari-jari dalam genggamannya bergerak menandakan sang empunya akan sadar.

Tak lama kelopak mata itu menampakkan obsidiannya yang sudah dua hari ini tertutup. Namun ada yang lain, tak ada lagi sinar yang tampak dalam obsidian itu. Hanya ada luka dan kekecewaan karena sosok yang dicintai mengkhianati hati.

"Kyunie, kau sudah sadar? Apa yang kau rasakan? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Yesung begitu Kyuhyun membuka matanya dengan sempurna.

"Ini di rumah sakit hyung? Kenapa aku bisa disini? Apa aku kecelakaan lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara lirih dan pandangan mata yang tidak fokus, seolah mencari sesuatu.

"Ne, ini di rumah sakit. Aniya, kau tidak kecelakaan. Kau… Kau hampir keguguran, Kyu." Ucap Yesung sedikit terbata, takut akan reaksi Kyuhyun.

"Kau… Kau bohong kan, Hyung? Aku ini namja, hyung. Tidak mungkin aku… Aku… Hiks… Hiks… Eottoke hyung? Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? _'Dia'…_ Aku tidak bisa memberitahu'nya'. Kalau pun aku beritahu 'dia' tidak akan mau menerimanya. Iya kan, hyung? Benar kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata basah sambil menatap Yesung dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Ssstt… Tenanglah, Kyu. Jangan menangis, eoh? Tenanglah." Ucap Yesung seraya memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang bergetar karena tangis.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahunya. Tidak akan. Kau… Kau juga jangan memberitahunya, hyung. Siapa… Siapa lagi yang tahu tentang ini? Apa hyungdeul juga sudah tahu?" ujar Kyuhyun di sela tangisnya.

"Hanya aku dan member lain yang tahu. Aku sudah melarang mereka untuk memberitahu Siwon. Aku juga minta mereka tidak memberitahu keberadaanmu di rumah sakit pada Siwon. Lagipula Siwon sedang ada jadwal di Taiwan. Tenanglah, minum dulu ne?" kata Yesung sambil membantu Kyuhyun duduk dan memberikan segelas air putih agar Kyuhyun merasa lebih baik.

Setelah meminum sedikit air putih yang diberikan Yesung, Kyuhyun mulai tenang. Namun pandangannya masih sulit untuk di tebak. Bahkan Yesung yang biasanya bisa menebak apa yang sedang hyung dan dongsaengdeulnya pikirkan, kali ini sama sekali tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada dalam pikiran Kyuhyun.

"Aku… Akan menggugurkan bayi ini. Disembunyikan seperti apapun akan ketahuan juga karena perutku akan semakin membesar. Dan kalau Siwon hyung sampai tahu, pasti dia juga tidak akan menerima bayi ini. Dia… Bahkan tidak mencintaiku." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis yang siap keluar lagi mengingat apa yang Siwon lakukan dengan Yoona di depan matanya sendiri.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Anak itu tidak tahu apa-apa, dia tidak bersalah! Jangan hanya karena kesalahan yang Siwon lakukan, kau malah mengorbankan nyawa tak bersalah yang bahkan belum lahir! Dia memang masih berbentuk segumpal daging dan darah, tapi dia juga akan menjadi manusia! Apa kau setega itu untuk membunuhnya bahkan sebelum dia bisa menatap dunia?!" ucap Yesung sambil menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"TAPI AKU JUGA TIDKA MAU DIA LAHIR TANPA AYAH KARENA SIWON HYUNG TIDAK MAU MENERIMANYA!" teriak Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya dan mulai memukuli perutnya sendiri tanpa mempedulikan rasa sakit yang timbul.

"YAK! HENTIKAN ITU CHO KYUHYUN!" ujar Yesung sambil memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat, berusaha menghentikan hal yang bisa menyakiti dirinya dan janin dalam kandungannya.

"Hiks..hiks… Kenapa, hyung? Kenapa kau menghentikanku? Hiks..hiks..hiks… Biarkan aku membunuh anak ini, hyung. Ani hiks… Biarkan aku dan anak ini mati. Jaebal, hyung hiks..hiks… Aku benar-benar tidak bisa." Ucap Kyuhyun di sela tangisnya.

"Ssstt… Tenanglah, Kyu. Ada aku, aku akan selalu disisimu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku... Aku yang akan menggantikan Siwon untuk menjagamu juga anak dalam kandunganmu. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Kyu. Kalau suatu saat kau memutuskan kembali pada Siwon dan kau memang masih mencintainya… Aku… Akan merelakanmu bersamanya asal kau bahagia." Ujar Yesung sambil mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh ringkih Kyuhyun.

Meskipun terdengar lirih, Kyuhyun masih bisa mendengar semua kata-kata Yesung dengan jelas. Kata-kata yang menohok hatinya, membuatnya tersadar akan perasaan Yesung yang begitu dalam padanya. Kenapa selama ini Kyuhyun hanya menganggap bahwa hyungnya itu tidak sungguh-sungguh mencintainya.

Selama ini Kyuhyun berpikir bahwa Yesung akan melupakan perasaannya seiring berjalannya waktu. Tapi apa yang Kyuhyun dengar dan lihat saat ini, sepertinya membuktikan bahwa Yesung tidak pernah melupakan perasaannya pada Kyuhyun. Yang terlihat justru rasa cinta yang semakin dalam pada Kyuhyun. Perlahan Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Yesung, sangat erat.

"Jaebal, jangan tinggalkan aku hyung. Aku tidak sanggup jika sendirian. Jaebal…" suara lirih Kyuhyun terdengar menyesakkan di telinga Yesung.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Kyu. Aku akan tetap disisimu…" 'setidaknya sampai kau tidak lagi membutuhkanku' lanjut Yesung dalam batin, lirih.

Lama mereka ada dalam posisi saling memeluk erat, dengkuran halus terdengar dari namja berambut cokelat ikal yang tak lain adalah Kyuhyun. Sepertinya dia tertidur setelah kelelahan menangis.

Yesung membaringkan tubuh ringkih Kyuhyun ke ranjang, takut membangunkan tidurnya yang baru saja tenang. Belum sempat Yesung melepaskan pelukannya, tangan pucat Kyuhyun kembali mengeratkan pelukannya. Seolah takut akan ditinggalkan untuk kedua kalinya.

Karena tak mau membuat Kyuhyun kembali histeris karena merasa sendiri akhirnya Yesung ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur pasien yang sempit itu. Beruntung tubuh keduanya tidak terlalu besar sehingga tempat tidur itu bisa menampung keduanya. Tak lama Yesung ikut terlelap sambil terus memeluk Kyuhyun.

**-End of Author POV-**

**Seminggu Kemudian…**

**-Siwon POV-**

Sudah seminggu aku tidak bisa menghubungi Kyuhyun. Malam saat kejadian itu aku tidak bisa menjelaskan semuanya karena Kyuhyun mendadak meminta pergi bersama Yesung hyung dan setelah itu menghilang entah kemana. Aku pun tidak bisa mencarinya karena malam itu juga aku harus memenuhi jadwalku di Cina.

Berkali-kali aku menghubungi hyungdeul dan Ryeowook untuk menanyakan keberadaan Kyuhyun karena ponselnya sama sekali tidak aktif sejak malam itu. Bahkan aku menghubungi Yesung hyung, tapi aku hanya mendapatkan nada tajam dan dingin darinya setiap kali aku menghubungi.

Kucoba lagi menghubungi Leeteuk hyung. Entah ini untuk yang keberapa kalinya sejak seminggu yang lalu. Meskipun saat kejadian itu Leeteuk hyung tidak ada ditempat karena harus langsung mengikuti jadwal selanjutnya, tapi aku yakin member lain sudah menceritakan kejadian itu padanya. Jadilah dia yang paling sering kuhubungi untuk menanyakan keadaan dan keberadaan Kyuhyun.

"Yeoboseyo, hyung"

"_Ah, Siwonnie. Bagaimana kabarmu disana? Kapan kau pulang ke Korea?"_

"Eum, aku baik-baik saja. Besok atau lusa aku akan pulang setelah semua jadwalku disini selesai."

"_Arra. Kau tidak berbuat macam-macam kan disana? Meskipun sedang ada masalah jangan sampai pekerjaanmu disana ikut kacau."_

"Ne, hyung. Tenanglah, Manager hyung selalu mengawasiku disini. Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Apa dia ada? Dia baik-baik saja kan, hyung?"

"_Hahaha ne ne aku mengerti. Kyuhyun? Dia ada dan baik-baik saja. Tapi saat ini dia sedang asik bermain game. Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau anak itu sudah bermain game seperti apa? Tidak ada yang boleh mengganggunya."_

"Ah, nde. Kalau begitu aku tutup dulu teleponnya. Aku masih harus melanjutkan jadwalku hari ini. Sampaikan salamku untuk semua, terutama Kyuhyun. Katakan padanya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengannya setelah aku kembali dari Cina."

"_Arra, nanti akan hyung sampaikan. Nde, Siwonnie. Baik-baiklah disana. Annyeong…"_

"Eum ne, hyung. Gomawo, annyeong…"

Hahhh… Lagi-lagi dia tidak mau bicara denganku. Meskipun Leeteuk hyung atau yang lain bilang Kyuhyun ada dan sedang tidur, main game atau melakukan hal yang lain, aku tahu kalau anak itu pasti menghindariku karena masalah malam itu.

Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan malam itu memang salah. Yah, aku akui aku 'sedikit' tergoda dengan ciuman itu sehingga membalasnya. Tapi sumpah demi apapun, aku sama sekali tidak merasakan apa-apa saat membalas ciuman itu. Tidak seperti saat aku melakukannya dengan Kyuhyun.

Sungguh, bibir Kyuhyun bahkan lebih nikmat, lebih manis dibanding yeoja itu. Arghhhh… Lama-lama aku bisa gila kalau terus memikirkan hal ini tanpa penyelesaian. Aku benar-benar harus bicara dengan Kyuhyun setibanya di Korea. Kalau dia tidak mau, terpaksa aku menggunakan paksaan.

**-End of Siwon POV-**

**-Leeteuk POV-**

Saat ini kami semua sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah dorm lantai 11. Sejak Kyuhyun pulang dari rumah sakit tiga hari yang lalu kami selalu berkumpul disini, tidak membiarkan magnae kami sendirian walau hanya beberapa detik. Karena begitu kami tinggalkan dia sendirian, anak itu akan terlarut dalam lamunannya dan kemudian menangis tanpa henti.

Beruntung weekend ini kami mendapat libur, jadi member lain bisa bergantian mengajak Kyuhyun berbicara. Kami takut kejadian saat hari kepulangan Kyuhyun ke dorm terulang lagi. Magnae kami itu terpaksa kami tinggalkan sendirian di kamarnya karena beberapa member sedang ada jadwal. Hanya ada Shindong yang kebetulan mendapat jadwal siaran SUKIRA malam hari dan Yesung yang jadwalnya memang sedang kosong.

Saat Yesung sedang menyiapkan bubur untuk Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan dan benda pecah dari arah kamar KyuMin. Shindong yang tertidur langsung terbangun dan mendatangi kamar KyuMin. Saat mencoba masuk, ternyata pintu terkunci dari dalam. Yesung yang datang beberapa detik setelahnya mencoba memanggil Kyuhyun. Tetapi nihil, bahkan tidak ada suara yang terdengar dari dalam.

Karena khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuhyun, akhirnya pintu terpaksa didobrak. Dan tepat saat itu juga pemandangan kamar yang hancur berantakan langsung menyapa penglihatan keduanya. Tetapi yang membuat mereka lebih shock adalah sosok Kyuhyun yang terbaring lemas dengan darah yang mengalir dari kedua pergelangan tangannya. Magnae kami menyayat kedua pergelangan tangannya sendiri.

Beruntung lukanya tidak terlalu dalam dan darah tidak mengalir terlalu banyak. Hanya saja, melihat keadaan magnae kami yang memang baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit dan kondisinya masih dalam masa pemulihan, wajar kalau luka seperti itu saja bisa membuatnya lemas dan nyari kehilangan kesadaran.

Sejak itu, kami, terutama Yesung, benar-benar tidak membiarkan Kyuhyun sendirian lagi terutama saat berada di ruang tertutup seperti kamar atau kamar mandi. Bukan berarti kami ikut masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, tapi kami menemaninya di depan kamar mandi dan mengajaknya mengobrol. Mungkin dalam hati dia merasa jengah dengan tingkah kami, tapi dia tidak banyak memprotes semua yang kami lakukan. Hanya sesekali gumaman kesal terlontar dari bibir merah tipisnya.

Drrrt.. Drrrt…

Lamunanku tentang kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu buyar saat merasakan getaran dari ponselku. Ku lirik Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang duduk tepat di sebelahku. Yesung yang kebetulan melihat ada panggilan masuk ke ponselku pun memberikan tanda agar aku menerimanya setelah memastikan Kyuhyun sudah terlelap di dekapannya. Hahhh… Anak itu sejak keluar dari rumah sakit memang tidak pernah mau jauh dari Yesung.

"Yeoboseo"

"_Yeoboseyo, hyung"_

"Ah, Siwonnie. Bagaimana kabarmu disana? Kapan kau pulang ke Korea?"

"_Eum, aku baik-baik saja. Besok atau lusa aku akan pulang setelah semua jadwalku disini selesai."_

"Arra. Kau tidak berbuat macam-macam kan disana? Meskipun sedang ada masalah jangan sampai pekerjaanmu disana ikut kacau."

"_Ne, hyung. Tenanglah, Manager hyung selalu mengawasiku disini. Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Apa dia ada? Dia baik-baik saja kan, hyung?"_

"Hahaha ne ne aku mengerti. Kyuhyun? Dia ada dan baik-baik saja. Tapi saat ini dia sedang asik bermain game. Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau anak itu sudah bermain game seperti apa? Tidak ada yang boleh mengganggunya."

"_Ah, nde. Kalau begitu aku tutup dulu teleponnya. Aku masih harus melanjutkan jadwalku hari ini. Sampaikan salamku untuk semua, terutama Kyuhyun. Katakan padanya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengannya setelah aku kembali dari Cina."_

"Arra, nanti akan hyung sampaikan. Nde, Siwonnie. Baik-baiklah disana. Annyeong…"

"_Eum ne, hyung. Gomawo, annyeong…"_

Setelah menutup telepon, aku kembali berpandangan dengan Yesung yang ternyata masih memandangku sejak tadi.

"Menanyakan Kyuhyun lagi?" tanya Yesung.

Entah kenapa nada suaranya berubah menjadi dingin dan menyeramkan setiap tahu kalau Siwon menghubungi salah satu dari kami. Saat menerima telepon langsung dari Siwon pun nadanya seperti itu. Bahkan lebih dingin lagi dan terkesan menyimpan amarah.

"Eum, ne. Dia bilang besok atau lusa dia akan kembali ke Korea dan ingin bicara dengan Kyunnie." Ucapku

"Kalau saat itu aku tidak ada bersama Kyunnie, tolong awasi mereka, hyung. Aku tidak mau Kyunnie mendadak histeris lagi saat bicara dengan kuda brengsek itu." Ujar Yesung dengan nada kesal.

"Yesungie, jangan bicara seperti itu. Aku tahu kau menyayangi Kyuhyun, tapi kau juga harus memberikan mereka waktu untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini." Ucapku sambil mencoba menenangkan Yesung.

"Hahhh… Aku tahu, hyung. Aku hanya khawatir kondisi Kyuhyun kembali memburuk nantinya. Kau tahu sendiri kejiwaan seseorang yang sedang mengandung itu mudah stress. Dan itu juga tidak akan berdampak baik bagi kandungannya. Apa kau mau Kyuhyun masuk rumah sakit lagi, hyung?" ujar Yesung.

"Hahhh… Tentu saja aku tidak mau. Sudahlah, aku akan mengawasi mereka kalau kau tidak ada. Apa dia sudah tidur?" ucapku sambil melihat Kyuhyun yang tertidur pulasa sambil memeluk pinggang Yesung.

"Eum, sudah. Belakangan dia semakin mudah lelah. Hyung, bisa kau gantikan tempatku sebentar? Aku mau membuatkan makan siang untuk Kyuhyun dulu. Sebentar lagi waktunya makan siang." Ucap Yesung sambil menggeser posisinya sedikit demi sedikit supaya Kyuhyun tidak terbangun.

"Eum, bisa. Apa anak ini masih tidak mau makan masakan lain selain yang kau masak?" tanyaku sambil segera berpindah ke tempat Yesung sebelum Kyuhyun benar-benar terbangun.

"Ne, hyung. Entah apa yang membuatnya berbeda. Dia tidak bermaksud menolak masakan Wookie atau Sungmin, hanya saja saat aku berikan makanan yang Wookie atau Sungmin masak dia selalu mual dan muntah. Tapi saat memakan masakanku dia baik-baik saja, tidak mual bahkan tidak memuntahkannya sama sekali." Ucap Yesung sambil menyampirkan selimut sebatas pinggang Kyuhyun karena hujan yang mengguyur Seoul sejak tadi mulai menimbulkan hawa dingin yang cukup terasa meskipun dorm kami sudah memakai penghangat. Dan sejak hamil Kyuhyun memang tidak menyukai dingin. Benar-benar membuat pusing dengan segala perubahannya sejak hamil.

Yah, kami tidak sepenuhnya menyalahkan Kyuhyun. Mungkin ini karena bawaan janin dalam kandungannya. Selama Yesung memasak makan siang untuk Kyuhyun, aku yang menemaninya. Sesekali member lain mencoba mengganggu tidurnya namun langsung berhenti saat mendengar suara Yesung dari dapur. Apa mendadak Yesung mempunyai mata dibelakang kepalanya sampai bisa melihat apa yang sedang terjadi dibelakangnya?

**-End of Leeteuk POV-**

**-Author POV-**

Saat waktu makan siang tiba, Yesung membangunkan Kyuhyun dan mengajaknya makan bersama yang lain. Dan dimulailah tontonan baru bagi para member yang ada. Loveydovey ala YeKyu yang mulai biasa mereka lihat setelah beberapa hari belakangan selalu mereka lihat di setiap kesempatan.

Dua hari berlalu begitu saja. Hari ini Siwon kembali ke Korea. Dengan tekad bulat, namja dengan tubuh sempurna itu bergegas menuju dorm Super Junior untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang terjadi.

Tidak sampai satu jam Siwon sudah tiba di dorm, beruntung jalanan sedang tidak padat jadi namja itu bisa tiba lebih cepat dan bertemu dengan BabyKyu nya. Segera saja Siwon menekan password dan masuk ke dalam begitu pintu sudah terbuka. Entah keberuntungan atau apa, Kyuhyun sedang duduk sendirian di ruang tengah karena Leeteuk yang kali ini kedapatan 'tugas' untuk menemaninya sedang berkutat dengan ramyun di dapur.

Kyuhyun yang semula mengira bahwa yang datang adalah Yesung yang memang sedang ada jadwal di luar, segera bangkit berdiri dengan wajah penuh senyum. Rupanya merindukan sang Voice of Art, eoh?

Namun saat melihat kalau yang datang adalah Siwon, namja yang sudah menyakitinya dan menghancurkan kepercayaannya, seketika raut wajah gembira itu berubah menjadi raut wajah penuh kecewa, kesal, marah, bercampur menjadi satu.

"Untuk apa kau kemari? Pergilah, aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada ketus dan dingin yang membuat Siwon agak ciut karena BabyKyu nya tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Kyu… BabyKyu, biarkan hyung bicara, ne? Hyung mau menjelaskan masalah waktu itu. Kau salah paham. Waktu it-"

"Tidak ada lagi yang perlu di jelaskan Siwon-ssi. Sebaiknya kau pergi atau aku yang akan pergi." Ucap Kyuhyun memotong kata-kata Siwon dan menggunakan sapaan formal pada namja tampan itu sambil melangkah menuju pintu dorm.

Namun belum sempat Kyuhyun mencapai pintu—

BRAK!

**TBC**

Upssss

Mianhae lagi" di potong saat seperti ini hehehe

Ada yg msh nunggu ff ini? (gak ada tuh) *pundung*

Mianhae atas lmanya update. Ini dikarenakan author sibuk dengan kuliah dan laptop sedang di kuasai ponakan author buat main game online! #emosi

Mianhae kl ada typos bertebaran hehe

Buat yg udh baca dan review sblm"nya, gomawoyo.

Tp seperti kebanyakan author yg merasa sedih, bnyk yg baca tetapi review amat sangat sedikit

Yah author memang gak memaksa untuk ngasi review, author jg gak benci sm siders

Tp setidaknya berikan sedikit penghargaan utk author yg udh meluangkan wktu utk buat ff ini (jgn cm di ff buatan author, tp smua ff yg udh readers baca)

Cm sebaris kalimat pun gak mslh kok

Tp kl mau ngreview cm utk ngeflame,ngebash dsb sebaiknya tdk perlu ^^

Dan bahkan sebaiknya gak usah baca sekalian kl memang gak suka dgn cerita,pairing,dan tokoh.

Ah,iya. Author berganti nma dr 1403 menjadi GaemGyu92. tp msh dengan cerita yg sm ya hehehe ^^

Dan terakhir…

Mohon tglkan review kalian biarpun hanya 1 kalimat, hargai yg sudah meluangkan waktu utk membuat ff ini

GaemGyu92


	4. Chapter 4

"Kyu… BabyKyu, biarkan hyung bicara, ne? Hyung mau menjelaskan masalah waktu itu. Kau salah paham. Waktu it-"

"Tidak ada lagi yang perlu di jelaskan Siwon-ssi. Sebaiknya kau pergi atau aku yang akan pergi." Ucap Kyuhyun memotong kata-kata Siwon dan menggunakan sapaan formal pada namja tampan itu sambil melangkah menuju pintu dorm.

Namun belum sempat Kyuhyun mencapai pintu—

BRAK!

**Main Cast : WonKyu/YeKyu**

**Other Cast : All Super Junior Members, Yoona SNSD (just her name)**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M-Preg**

**Rate : T-M (amannya author masukin M sekalian karena ada sedikit adegan kekerasan. Kali ini NO NC! Tapi bisa berubah sewaktu" tergantung mood author dan permintaan readers #plak)**

**#Chapter 3**

Siwon menarik Kyuhyun dengan kuat sampai pinggang namja manis sekaligus tampan itu menabrak meja kecil di dekat pintu sampai semua benda-benda yang ada diatas meja jatuh berantakan lalu mengunci pergerakannya di dinding, membuat erangan sakit keluar dari bibir plum yang masih terlihat pucat itu.

"Ugh… Lepaskan aku, Siwon-ssi. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu kita bicarakan. Semua sudah selesai." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil meringis merasakan sakit di perutnya akibat guncangan yang dia terima saat pinggangnya menabrak meja dan membentur dinding.

"Kau harus mendengarkanku, Kyu. Aku dan Yoona-ssi sama sekali tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Aku… Aku memang bersalah karena terbawa suasana dan membalas ciumannya. Tapi yang ada dihatiku hanya kau, Kyu. Tidak ada yang lain. Bahkan Yoona-ssi sudah menyerah untuk mendapatkanku. Dia mengerti kalau hanya ada kau dihatiku. Kumohon jangan begini, Kyu. Aku masih sangan mencintaimu." Ujar Siwon sambil meraih tubuh lemas Kyuhyun ke dalam dekapannya.

Jujur saja, Kyuhyun benar-benar merindukan dekapan hangat dari namjachingu –mantan-nya ini. Tetapi hatinya sudah terlalu sakit karena apa yang dia lihat beberapa waktu lalu. Dengan tubuh yang melemas, Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Siwon sekuat tenaga dan melepaskan pelukan namja bertubuh atletis itu dan menatapnya dingin.

"Tapi aku sudah tidak mencintaimu, Siwon-ssi. Berhentilah menggangguku." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan dingin dan wajah datarnya yang membuat Siwon benar-benar shock.

Tidak pernah dia melihat tatapan dan nada bicara Kyuhyun yang seperti itu. Setajam apapun kata-kata yang sering keluar dari bibir plumnya, sesinis apapun kata-kata itu, tidak pernah sedingin dan sedatar ini.

"Kau bohong, Kyu. Kau-" ucapan Siwon terputus karena ucapan Kyuhyun yang membuat Siwon benar-benar merasa hancur seketika.

"Aku tidak berbohong. Aku sadar sekarang, ada orang yang lebih mencintaiku sepenuh hatinya. Dan aku pun sadar bahwa aku mulai mencintai orang itu. Terutama setelah melihat kejadian itu, aku semakin yakin kalau aku mencintainya. Ya, aku mencintai namja itu." Ujar Kyuhyun masih dengan tatapan datar dan nada dinginnya.

"Yesung hyung… Apakan namja itu Yesung hyung? Sudah berapa lama? Sejak kapan? Apa kau selama ini sudah melakukan sesuatu dibelakangku dengan Yesung hyung?" tanya Siwon yang emosinya mulai tersulut lagi.

"Kalau ku jawab iya? Aku rasa kau pun sama saja, Siwon-ssi. Aku yakin dibelakangku pun kau sudah melakukan berbagai hal dengan yeoja-yeoja atau bahkan namja diluar sana tanpa aku ketahui. Dan itu semua didukung dengan jadwal-jadwalmu yang lebih banyak dilakukan di luar Korea juga dengan jarangnya kita bersama lagi dengan segala jadwal yang ada." Ucap Kyuhyun sinis. Tidak disadarinya kata-katanya tersebut membuat kesabaran Siwon habis.

PLAK

Dan satu tamparan keras mendarat dipipi putih pucat Kyuhyun, membuat sudut bibir namja itu terluka dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Hah, bahkan sekarang kau sanggup menamparku, berlaku kasar padaku. Ini membuatku semakin yakin untuk berhenti mencintaimu, Siwon-ssi." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengelap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah.

"KAU-"

"Cukup, Choi Siwon! Kau mau menyakitinya lebih dari ini dan membunuh janin yang ada dalam kandungannya?!" Leeteuk yang sedari tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka akhirnya keluar karena tidak tahan dengan perlakuan Siwon pada Kyuhyun. Dia tidak mau dongsaeng terkecilnya itu terluka lebih dalam lagi.

Leeteuk tahu kalau Kyuhyun hanya berpura-pura membenci Siwon. Leeteuk bisa melihat tatapan terlukanya dibalik tatapan dingin yang dia tunjukkan pada Siwon.

"A-apa? Kau bicara apa Leeteuk hyung? Kyuhyun… Hamil?" ucap Siwon ragu dan terkejut seraya memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menuntut penjelasan.

"Dia memang hamil, dan itu anakku. Bukana anakmu Siwon-ssi." Terdengar suara baritone milik Yesung yang rupanya sudah mendengar pembicaraan itu sejak awal melalui celah pintu yang dia buka sedikit, berniat masuk dan mengambil beberapa barangnya yang tertinggal pada awalnya.

"A-apa? Kau- Tidak, ini tidak mungkin! Katakana padaku kalau kau tidak melakukannya dengan Yesung hyung, Kyuhyun-ah! Katakan kalau itu adalah anakku! Katakan!" ucap Siwon sambil mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun, menuntut jawaban, yang langsung ditepis oleh Yesung yang melihat Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa melawan lagi.

"Ini anakku, Siwon-ssi. Jadi lebih baik sekarang kau pergi dan dinginkan kepalamu sebelum kau membuat Kyuhyun celaka. Itupun kalau kau memang masih menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai orang yang selalu ada dihatimu." Ucap Yesung dingin sambil memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang bisa terjatuh kapan saja kalau tidak ada yang menopangnya.

Siwon, dengan perasaan kalut antara merasa bersalah, kecewa, takut, akhirnya tidak bisa berbicara apapun dan memilih menuruti Yesung untuk segera pergi sebelum dia semakin melukai –fisik maupun mental- orang yang sebenarnya masih teramat sangat dicintainya.

Memandang Kyuhyun yang kini hanya menunduk dalam dekapan Yesung, menyembunyikan airmatanya yang menggenang, dan keluar dari dorm dengan airmata yang mengalir perlahan menuruni wajah tampannya. Semarah apapun Siwon pada Yesung, namja itu masih tetap menghargai Yesung sebagai hyung dan menuruti kata-katanya.

Ya, Siwon menangis, dia menyesal. Mungkin inilah balasan dari nafsu yang tidak bisa ditahan. Dalam hati dia mengakui kalau seringkali saat berjauhan dengan Kyuhyun-NYA dan merindukan namja manis itu, Siwon sering mencari pelampiasan dengan pergi ke bar dan mencari namja atau yeoja yang bisa menggodanya.

Kini namja tampan bertubuh atletis itu hanya bisa menangis sambil bertumpu pada dinding lorong dorm yang terasa dingin, di tambah dengan suasana yang sepi karena Siwon sengaja berbelok ke lorong yang jarang dilewati orang dan menumpahkan semua perasaanya disana. Menyesali semua kesalahannya yang tidak pernah diketahui oleh siapapun.

Sementara itu di dalam dorm, Kyuhyun pingsan beberapa saat setelah Siwon pergi. Shock, tertekan, sakit, lelah. Jujur saja Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak tahan dengan keadaan ini. Seandainya saja dia bisa, dia ingin mati saat itu juga.

Yesung membawa Kyuhyun ke kamarnya dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur dengan perlahan, menyelimutinya dan mengusap keringat yang mengalir di kening namja berkulit pucat itu dengan tangannya. Leeteuk masuk dengan membawa sebaskom air hangat, handuk kecil dan kotak obat untuk mengusap wajah Kyuhyun dan mengobati sudut bibirnya yang terluka karena tamparan keras dari Siwon setelah sebelumnya menghubungi dokter untuk memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun.

Tak ada yang bicara dalam kamar itu selama beberapa saat sampai kemudian suara Leeteuk memecah keheningan yang terjadi.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan pada Siwon kalau anak yang ada dalam kandungan Kyuhyun adalah anakmu? Padahal kita semua tahu kalau anak ini adalah anak Siwon." Ujar Leeteuk sambil mengusap wajah dan tubuh Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi mengeluarkan keringat dingin, tanda bahwa magnae itu sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik.

"Tidak tahu. Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang saat itu ada dalam pikiranku. Lagipula kau sendiri tahu bagaimana perasaanku pada Kyuhyun, Teukkie hyung. Biarkan kali ini aku melindunginya dengan caraku sendiri. Aku tahu kalau Kyuhyun hanya mencintai Siwon, tidak ada sedikitpun perasaan itu untukku. Maka biarkan aku menjaganya sampai saat aku bisa benar-benar melepasnya ketika dia sudah mendapatkan kebahagiaannya yang sesungguhnya bersama Siwon." Ujar Yesung seraya membelai pipi pucat Kyuhyun dengan lembut, takut menyakiti namja rapuh yang sedang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri.

"Hah~ aku mengerti. Kau temani dia dulu, aku akan membuat bubur dan menunggu Uisa datang." Ucap Leeteuk seraya membereskan barang-barang yang dibawanya lalu keluar, meninggalkan Yesung dan Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini terlihat lima orang namja yang sedang duduk di ruang tengah dorm, dua prang sedang berdebat dan tiga orang hanya bisa melihat tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Kyu, kau harus makan dan meminum obatmu. Kau tidak kasihan pada aegya di dalam perutmu? Ayolah, sedikit saja. Ne? Kalau kau mau makan, aku janji akan menuruti semua keinginanmu." Ujar Yesung membujuk Kyuhyun yang sejak sadar tidak mau makan sedikitpun.

"Aku boleh membeli ice cream sebanyak yang aku mau?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah polosnya yang malah membuat semua namja yang ada di ruangan itu semakin gemas. Entah kenapa sekarang wajah Kyuhyun terlihat semakin imut dan manis. Bahkan namja berpredikat uke pun bersedia menjadi seme demi namja berkulit pucat itu.

"Ne, kau boleh membeli ice cream sebanyak yang kau mau. Setelah kau makan, hyung akan mengantarmu membelinya. Sekarang makan, ne?" Ucap Yesung.

Setelah Kyuhyun menjawab dengan anggukan, Yesung mulai menyuapi bubur yang mulai menghangat. Tidak ada yang membahas tentang sikap Kyuhyun yang seperti ini setelah siang tadi bertengkar hebat dengan Siwon. Kyuhyun yang seperti ini masih lebih baik dibandingkan Kyuhyun yang terus murung, diam dan tidak mau menyentuh makan bahkan minum sekeras apapun hyungdeulnya memaksanya.

Begitupula Siwon. Tak ada yang mencoba untuk menghubungi namja itu, bukan berarti mereks tidak peduli pada namja itu. Semua tahu kalau Siwon pun butuh waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya. Saat namja itu sudah tenang, dia kan kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri meskipun mungkin ada hal-hal yang berubah darinya.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu hampir satu jam untuk menyuapi Kyuhyun yang mendadak makan dengan sangat lambat, akhirnya saat ini Yesung dan Kyuhyun berada dalam mobil Yesung untuk membeli ice cream yang diinginkan Kyuhyun.

Sesampainya ditoko ice cream, Kyuhyun benar-benar membuktikan ucapannya dengan memesan lima scoop ice cream vanilla dengan toping banyak cokelat dan kacang dan memakannya dengan lahap. Yesung hanya bisa melihat dengan takjub, nafsu makan magnaenya ini benar-benar semakin besar sejak hamil.

Tidak hanya sampai disitu. Sebelum pulang Kyuhyun juga meminta Yesung untuk membelikannya dua tube besar ice cream vanilla untuk dibawa pulang. Yesung yang sudah terlanjur berjanji akan menuruti semua keinginan Kyuhyun akhirnya membeli dua tube besar ice cream vanilla.

Dalam perjalan kembali ke dorm, Kyuhyun mendadak menyuruh Yesung berhenti ditoko buah lalu membeli beberapa mangga muda, jeruk Sunkist (yang notabene rasanya asam), dan beberapa buah lainnya dengan rasa yang asam. Benar-benar khas orang hamil yang sedang mengidam.

Setelah selesai, Yesung dan Kyuhyun segera pulang ke dorm. Kyuhyun tersenyum puas melihat dua tube besar ice cream vanilla dan buah-buahan yang mereka beli. Entah bagaimana caranya menghabiskan semua itu. Tapi nafsu makan orang yang sedang hamil kan selalu besar, jadi bisa dipastikan semua itu bisa habis dalam sekejap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bulan demi bulan berlalu. Kesibukan Super Junior kembali dimulai dengan jadwal-jadwal latihan untuk Super Show 4. Semua berjalan dengan baik meskipun atmosfer yang tercipta diantara Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Yesung masih canggung. Meskipun begitu Siwon berusaha menerima keadaan yang ada saat itu. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa terutama melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang masih saja formal padanya.

Kandungan Kyuhyun sudah memasuki usia empat bulan, membuat perutnya yang mulai membuncit cukup terliaht. Tapi karena dia namja, perubahan pada bentuk perutnya tidak terlalu terlihat sehingga masih bisa ditutupi dengan baju yang sedikit longgar. Sampai saat inipun Kyuhyun masih mengidam yang aneh-aneh dan terkadang membuat hyungdeulnya gemas. Bahkan rasanya ingin sekali mencubit, mencium namja berkulit pucat yang semakin lama semakin imut dan manis saja.

Saat ini semua member sedang ada diruang latihan. Sejak beberapa jam yang lalu mereka latihan untuk mempersiapkan penampilan mereka di Super Show 4 Seoul tiga minggu lagi. Kyuhyun yang merasa gerakannya masih kurang baik meminta Eunhyuk dan Donghae untuk membantunya berlatih sementara yang lain beristirahat sejenak.

Sebenarnya Yesung dan Leeteuk khawatir dengan keadaan Kyuhyun yang sedang hamil. Meskipun nafsu makannya besar, tapi tubuhnya tetaplah lemah karena tidak terbiasa dengan adanya janin yang tumbuh dalam perutnya. Namja memang tidak di desain untuk mengandung bukan? Siwon pun dalam hati mengkhawatirkan namja yang masih sangat dicintainya itu.

Setelah beberapa menit meminta latihan ektra pada Eunhyuk dan Donghae, tubuh Kyuhyun yang memang mulai memberontak sejak awal latihan dimulai akibat latihan rutin yang dilakukan beberapa hari ini, mulai menampakkan efek buruk.

Wajahnya yang sejak awal sudah terlihat pucat, kini semakin pucat dan tubuhnya mulai mengeluarkan kerinagt berlebih. Tapi Kyuhyun masih memaksakan dirinya bergerak mengikuti arahan Eunhyuk dan Donghae sampai pada akhirnya pandangannya mulai menggelap dan suara terakhir yang didengarnya adalah teriakan panik Yesung dan dekapan hangat hyungnya itu nsebelum semuanya menggelap.

**TBC**

Upssss mian lg" harus tbc disaat" seperti itu kkk~ bsa di blng saya suka membuat org penasaran.

Untuk yg msh menunggu kelanjutan ff ini, mian karena harus lma menunggu krn keterlambatan update.

Saya bkn gak mau update cpt, tp saya jg pnya kesibukan sndr selain ngetik ff. jd mohon dimengerti. Dan saat ini jg lg musim"nya UTS di kampus, jd harap maklum kl saya lbh lma lg updatenya.

Utk yg protes saya update lma, mohon dipahami alasan saya. Kl anda ada di posisi author ff yg jg pnya bnyk kesibukan ujian kelulusan, kuliah, pekerja kantoran atau sejenisnya, pasti paham posisi saya

Dan akhir kata…

Mind to R and R? ^^

GaemGyu92


	5. Chapter 5

**Main Cast : WonKyu/YeKyu**

**Other Cast : All Super Junior Members, Yoona SNSD (slight)**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M-Preg**

**Rate : T-M (amannya author masukin M sekalian karena ada sedikit adegan kekerasan. Kali ini NO NC! Tapi bisa berubah sewaktu" tergantung mood author dan permintaan readers #plak)**

**Previous **

Setelah beberapa menit meminta latihan ektra pada Eunhyuk dan Donghae, tubuh Kyuhyun yang memang mulai memberontak sejak awal latihan dimulai akibat latihan rutin yang dilakukan beberapa hari ini, mulai menampakkan efek buruk.

Wajahnya yang sejak awal sudah terlihat pucat, kini semakin pucat dan tubuhnya mulai mengeluarkan kerinagt berlebih. Tapi Kyuhyun masih memaksakan dirinya bergerak mengikuti arahan Eunhyuk dan Donghae sampai pada akhirnya pandangannya mulai menggelap dan suara terakhir yang didengarnya adalah teriakan panik Yesung dan dekapan hangat hyungnya itu sebelum semuanya menggelap.

**#Chapter 4**

**-Kyuhyun POV-**

Akhirnya latihan hari ini selesai juga. Tapi karena aku merasa masih kurang baik, aku meminta Eunhyuk hyung dan Donghae hyung untuk membantuku memperlancar gerakanku. Awalnya mereka menolak karena takut kondisiku menurun lagi dan akan mempengaruhi bayiku, tapi dengan segala 'rayuan' akhirnya mereka mau membantuku.

Entah sudah berapa menit berlalu, aku mulai merasakan tubuhku memberontak. Sejak awal aku memang sudah merasakan tidak enak pada tubuhku akibat latihan setiap hari yang sebelum-sebelumnya kami lakukan. Sekilas kulihat pantulan diriku dikaca yang ada diruangan ini. Aku memang terlihat lebih pucat dari sebelumnya dankeringat yang keluar dari tubuhku semakin banyak.

Tapi tak pedulikan itu semua. Aku hanya terus memaksakan diri untuk bergerak mengikuti HaeHyuk yang ada di depanku. Namun belum terlalu lama aku kembali fokus, pandanganku mulai mengabur dan menggelap.

Sebelum pandanganku benar-benar gelap, kulihat Yesung hyung berteriak panik sambil berlari mendekatiku dan sebelum kesadaranku menjauh dapat kurasakan tangan kecil namun kokoh itu menangkap tubuhku, memelukku. Lalu kemudian semua gelap dan tak ada lagi yang bisa kuingat.

**-Yesung POV-**

Kuperhatikan Kyuhyun yang masih saja memaksakan diri untuk berlatih padahal kondisinya sendiri sudah mulai menurun. Tanpa dia katakana pun aku sudah tahu. Tapi apapun yang aku atau yang lain katakana dia tidak akan mau mendengarkan kecuali itu adalah keinginannya sendiri.

Setelah beberapa saat dia dan HaeHyuk berlatih lagi, kulihat tubuhnya mulai limbung. Segera aku bangkit dan berleri mendekatinya.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" teriakku sambil menangkap tubuhnya yang hampir saja membentur lantai.

Benar dugaanku kalau ini akan terjadi. Dengan bantuan Kangin, Kyuhyun dibawa ke mobil dan kami segera membawanya ke rumah sakit karena takut terjadi sesuatu padanya juga bayinya.

Tapi saat sebelum keluar dari ruang latihan aku sempat menangkap ekspresi Siwon yang hanya melihat apa yang aku,Kangin dan Leeteuk hyung lakukan. Aku tahu dia sangat ingin ikut, tapi kalau meningat reaksi Kyuhyun padanya beberapa waktu lalu mungkin dia berpikir dua kali untuk ikut karena takut nanti memperburuk kondisi Kyuhyun yang sedang menurun.

Dua jam kemudian kami sampai di rumah sakit Seoul. Kalian tanya kenapa begitu lama? Salahkan pada kemacetan yang mendadak terjadi pada jam-jam yang seharusnya bukan lagi jam sibuk ini. Setelah sampai aku dan Leeteuk hyung langsung membawa Kyuhyun ke UGD di bantu oleh suster sementara Kangin memarkirkan mobil.

Selama diperiksa hingga masuk ke ruang perawatan Kyuhyun belum juga sadar. Sementara Leeteuk hyung menemani Kyuhyun di kamarnya, aku pergi menemui Park Uisa untuk membicarakan tentang kondisi Kyuhyun.

Tok tok tok

Kuketuk pintu ruangan Park Uisa dan segera masuk setelah mendapat jawaban dari si pemilik ruangan.

"Ah, Yesung-ssi. Silahkan duduk dulu." Ucap Park Uisa mempersilahkanku duduk lalu mengambil beberapa kertas yang sepertinya hasil pemeriksaan Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun, Uisa? Apa dia dan bayinya baik-baik saja?" tanyaku setelah mendudukkan diri.

"Kyuhyun-ssi mengalami kelelahan yang cukup ekstrim dan stres. Beruntung penyakit Pneumothorax (Pneumothrax) yang dia miliki tidak kambuh." Ujar Park Uisa sambil memperhatikan kertas-kertas hasil pemeriksaan Kyuhyun.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan bayinya? Baik-baik saja kan?" tanyaku lagi.

"Bayinya baik-baik saja. Tapi sebisa mungkin jangan membuat Kyuhyun-ssi kelelahan dan stress karena berikutnya mungkin akan berdampak pada kesehatan bayinya juga. Dan tolong awasi juga pola makan dan makanan apa yang di konsumsi. Sebaiknya berikan makanan yang dapat memenuhi gizinya sebagai orang yang sedang hamil, berikan juga susu untuk ibu hamil agar nutrisi dan gizinya lebih tercukupi." Ucap Park Uisa sambil kembali memasukkan kertas-kertas tadi ke dalam map.

"Arasseo, Uisa. Lalu… Ini masalah kegiatan kami. Sebenarnya kami juga sudah melarang Kyuhyun untuk ikut berlatih secara penuh melihat kondisinya. Tapi anak itu benar-benar keras kepala dan inilah yang terjadi. Bagaimana, Uisa?" tanyaku.

"Aku akan memberikan vitamin untuk menjaga kondisi Kyuhyun-ssi tetap stabil dan tidak terlalu berdampak pada bayinya. Oh, dan karena usia kandungannya sudah memasuki bulan keempat sebaiknya dia juga jangan memakai pakaian yang terlalu pas ditubuhnya karena itu akan membuat bayinya sulit untuk bergerak didalam kandungan. Juga sewaktu-waktu dia akan merasakan nyeri atau pegal pada perut, pinggang dan punggungnya. Itu karena pertumbuhan dan pergerakan bayinya. Saat itu berikan saja dia usapan atau pijatan lembut." Ucap Uisa sambil memberikan resep yang dia tulis tadi.

"Baiklah, Uisa. Apa ada lagi yang sekiranya bisa kami lakukan?" tanyaku sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Sementara ini hanya itu saja. Kalian bisa menghubungiku jika ada masalah atau keluhan yang dialam Kyuhyun-ssi. Jangan lupa untuk melakukan control paling tidak sebulan sekali untuk melihat perkembangan bayinya juga kesehatan Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Arasseo. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Ucapku sambil membungkuk lalu keluar dari ruangan Park Uisa.

Setelah itu aku langsung menuju apotek untuk menebus resep yang tadi Uisa berikan lalu kembali ke ruangan Kyuhyun. Aku takut dia sudah sadar dan mencariku. Kalian bilang aku berlebihan? Hell no, aku tidak berlebihan tapi itu kenyataan. Anak itu tidak bisa jauh dariku.

Bahkan Wookie harus pindah ke kamar KyuMin karena Kyuhyun ingin tidur bersamaku (betapa beruntungnya Sungmin karena bisa sekamar dengan kekasihnya), dan Wookie… Hahahaha dia tidak akan bisa menghindar lagi dari Sungmin kali ini.

Sejujurnya aku senang saat Kyuhyun tidak mau jauh dariku, ingin tidur denganku. Tapi aku hanya takut merasa sakit jika pada akhirnya aku tetap tidak bisa memilikinya, sama seperti saat dia sedang bersama Siwon.

Bicara tentang Siwon, sebaiknya aku mengabarinya. Yah, walaupun dia tidak akan menanggapi kalau aku atau yang lain membicarakan tentang Kyuhyun dihadapannya. Meskipun begitu aku tahu dia masih sangat mencintai Kyuhyun. Ah, memikirkannya saja membuatku sakit.

Sambil menunggu vitamin yang diresepkan Uisa tadi siap, aku mengirim pesan untuk Siwon tentang kondisi Kyuhyun. Setidaknya setelah aku memberinya kabar, dia bisa menjalankan jadwalnya dengan tenang. Hei, dia memang sainganku dalam mendapatkan Kyuhyun. Tapi dia juga masih dongsaengku, jadi aku akan tetap memberitahunya setidaknya sampai kesabaranku masih ada.

Setelah mengambil dan membayar vitamin untuk Kyuhyun, aku segera kembali ke kamar Kyuhyun. Ternyata didalam sudah ada Kangin yang menemani Leeteuk hyung. Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih belum sadar.

"Yesung-ah, bagaimana keadaan Kyunnie? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Apa yang kau bawa itu?" tanya Leeteuk hyung.

"Kyunnie hanya kelelahan dan stress hyung. Dia baik-baik saja, bayinya juga baik-baik saja. Dan ini vitamin yang Uisa berikan agar kesehatan Kyunnie tidak terlalu terganggu karena jadwal kita." Jawabku.

Kulihat Leeteuk hyung menghembuskan napas lega. Yah, kalau ada sesuatu terjadi pada salah satu dari kami Leeteuk hyunglah yang paling khawatir.

"Eunghhh…"

Terdengar lenguhan dari Kyuhyun yang rupanya sudah mulai sadar.

"Akhirnya kau sadar Kyunnie. Kami sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Apa yang sekarang kau rasakan Kyunnie?" tanya Leeteuk hyung sementara aku meletakkan vitamin tadi dan beranjak ke sisi kanan Kyuhyun.

"Kepalaku pusing, hyung. Dan aku juga haus." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan suaranya yang terdengar serak.

"Hyung ambilkan minum dulu." Ujar Leeteuk hyung seraya mengambil segelas air putih dan membantu Kyuhyun meminumnya.

Setelah selesai minum, Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya padaku dan menatapku dengan tatapan errr… Memohon?

"Ada apa, Kyunnie? Kau ingin sesuatu?" tanyaku sambil membelai helaian rambutnya yg lembut.

Sebagai jawaban dia merentangkan tangannya padaku. Kalau sudah seperti ini mau tidak mau aku harus berbaring disampingnya dan memeluknya, membiarkannya bergelung sambil memeluk tubuhku.

Kulihat Leeteuk hyung dan Kangin yang ada dihadapanku. Kulihat Leeteuk hyung mengganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu dengan perlahan aku naik dan berbaring disamping Kyuhyun sambil memeluknya dan mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut. Dengan seketika Kyuhyun menyamankan tubuhnya dan bergelung sambil memelukku.

"Mianhae, aku menyusahkan kalian lagi." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara teredam karena posisinya yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leherku.

"Kau tidak menyusahkan kami, Kyunie. Kami menyayangimu, kami akan melakukan apapun untukmu selama kami mampu." Ujar Leeteuk hyung sambil membelai lembut surai cokelat milik Kyuhyun.

Tapi mendengar kata-kata Leeteuk hyung barusan membuat perasaanku tidak enak. Seperti akan terjadi sesuatu -_-"

"Benarkah? Apapun?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan tatapan berbinar yang errr mengandung maksud tersembunyi?

"Eumm… N-ne, apapun." Ucap Leeteuk hyung sedikit ragu setelah melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun tapi tetap menunjukkan senyumannya.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin…" dan setelah itu aku hanya bisa tertawa dan memandang Leeteuk hyung dengan tatapan simpati akan nasib Leeteuk hyung setelah ini. Ah, juga tentang isi dompet Leeteuk hyung kkk~

Kalian mau tahu apa yang membuatku seperti itu? Coba kalian bayangkan, Leeteuk hyung yang yahhh bisa dibilang 'perhitungan' soal uang harus memenuhi permintaan Kyuhyun untuk membelikannya makanan dari restoran Perancis yang paling mahal di Korea juga duapuluh kaset game limited edition yang sangat Kyuhyun inginkan.

Kalian bisa bayangkan bukan berapa banyak Won yang akan keluar dari dompet Leeteuk hyung untuk semua itu? Hahaha ku jamin setelah ini dia kan berpikir berkali-kali untuk mengucapkan kata-kata seperti tadi kalau sudah berurusan dengan Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Hahahaha dia hanya memamerkan senyum lebarnya yang bagiku membuatnya tampak lebih imut dan… cantik? Hahaha dia pasti akan marah kalau tahu aku mengatakan bahwa dia cantik.

Setelah menunggu tiga jam akhirnya Leeteuk hyung kembali dengan ditemani Kangin sambil membawa kantung belanjaan yang kuyakin berisi pesanan Kyuhyun. Dan wajahnya benar-benar membuatku ingin tertawa lagi. Tapi kutahan karena death glare yang Kyuhyun berikan padaku.

"Gomawo hyung hehehe aku tahu itu semua menguras kantungmu. Dan kurasa ini terakhir kali aku akan meminta banyak pada kalian." Ucapnya sambil mengambil semua kantung belanjaan yang disodorkan Leeteuk hyung dengan senyuman penuh arti yang terasa janggal di mataku.

Apa yang kau sembunyikan, Kyu? Kenapa kau tidak pernah mau membaginya dengan kami? Kami hyungmu, kan?

Semua pikiranku buyar saat Kyuhyun memintaku untuk menyuapinya. Hahhh kalau sudah begini aku tidak bisa menolak, tatapan matanya membuatku rela melakukan apapun untuknya.

**-Kyuhyun POV-**

"Gomawo hyung hehehe aku tahu itu semua menguras kantungmu. Dan kurasa ini terakhir kali aku akan meminta banyak pada kalian." Ucapku sambil mengambil semua kantung belanjaan yang disodorkan Leeteuk hyung padaku sambil menampakkan senyuman yang emm tidak biasa?

Entahlah, ini perasaanku saja atau apa. Tapi aku merasa… Suatu saat aku tidak akan bisa melihat hyungdeul lagi dan merasakan kasih sayang yang mereka berikan padaku sebagai magnae mereka.

Merasa suasana berubah canggung, aku mulai membongkar isi kantung belanjaan yang Leeteuk hyung berikan dan mengomentari semuanya sampai Leeteuk hyung tertawa dan mencubitku gemas karena tingkahku. Tapi ada seseorang yang sepertinya sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Kuputuskan untuk memintanya menyuapiku agar berhenti memikirkan apapun yang sedang dia pikirkan tentang perkataanku tadi. Dan berhasil. Dia langsung menuruti keinginanku. Bukannya aku tidak suka kalau dia memikirkanku, bahkan aku suka melihat wajahnya yang sedang berpikir seperti itu walaupun auranya jadi lebih kelam dari biasanya -_- aku hanya tidak mau menambah beban pikirannya untuk sekarang.

Setelah menginap selama tiga hari di rumah sakit, akhirnya aku bisa kembali ke dorm. Sebenarnya bisa saja aku merengek pulang di hari yang sama dengan aku masuk ke rumah sakit. Tapi aku tidak mau membuat hyungdeul lebih susah lagi, jadi untuk kali ini aku menurut dan tidak merengek pulang hanya karena aku tidak menyukai rumah sakit.

Dan sebelum benar-benar kembali ke dorm, Park Uisa memintaku datang ke ruangannya untuk melakukan pemeriksaan lagi dan USG untuk mengetahui perkembangan bayiku. Dan kalian tahu? Aku akan memiliki bayi kembar. Anakku dan… Siwon hyung. Ah, menyebut nama itu rasanya membuatku sesak.

Aku tahu tidak seharusnya aku bersikap begini pada ayah dari bayiku. Tapi… Apa yang akan kalian lakukan seandainya ada diposisiku? Aku yang selalu ketakutan dengan hubungan kami sebagai penyuka sesama jenis karena hubungn seperti ini sangat rentan kecaman berbagai kalangan di luar sana. Aku yang selalu memikirkan dampak buruk yang akan dia terima jika hubungan ini tersebar lebih luas dan mengganggu kerajaan bisnis yang dimiliki oleh Tuan Choi.

Semua ketakutanku ditambah dengan apa yang terjadi saat itu membuatku semakin yakin bahwa tidak seharusnya aku meneruskan hubungan kami. Maka inilah yang aku lakukan meskipun ini membuat hatiku lebih sakit dan tentunya aku juga menyakiti hati Siwon dan Yesung hyung.

Selama perjalanan pulang aku sama sekali tidak bisa berhenti memandangi foto hasil USG yang menunjukkan bayi kembarku. Senyum juga tidak pernah luntur dari bibirku. Tak kupedulikan pandangan Leeteuk hyung, Yesung hyung dan Kangin hyung yang memperhatikanku dari sudut mata mereka.

"Kemana yang lain? Kenapa sepi sekali?" tanyaku saat kami sampai di dorm dan keadaan dorm benar-benar sepi.

"Yang lain sedang ada jadwal, Kyunnie. Mungkin sore hari semua sudah berkumpul lagi. Sekarang kau istirahat lagi ne." ujar Leeteuk hyung menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Aniya, aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar di taman dekat dorm. Boleh, kan? Aku janji tidak akan lama-lama." Pintaku pada Leeteuk hyung.

"Arraseo. Cepat kembali, ne. Kau baru saja sehat, jangan sampai kesehatanmu menurun lagi." Jawab Leeteuk hyung.

Setelah mendapat ijin dari Leeteuk hyung, kulangkahkan kakiku keluar menuju taman yang terdapat di sekitar dorm. Kalian bertanya kenapa Yesung hyung tidak mengikutiku? Kurasa dia tahu aku sedang membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri.

Sesampainya di taman aku mendudukkan diriku di kursi yang dinaungi pepohonan rindang sehingga tidak terlalu panas. Udara sejuk membuatku merasa lebih nyaman dan tenang. Kupejamkan mataku sejenak untuk merasakan angin sejuk yang berhembus. Tidak lama kurasakan sesuatu menyentuh kakiku dan membuatku membuka mataku.

Ku ambil bola yang ternyata mengenai kakiku dan terlihat namja kecil berlari menghampiriku.

"Hyung, mianhae Hoonie tidak sengaja mengenai hyung dengan bola. Emm… boleh Hoonie minta bolanya lagi?" ucap anak yg memanggil dirinya 'Hoonie' itu. Anak yang tampan dan manis.

"Gwaenchana. Tentu saja boleh, ini." Ucapku tersenyum sambil memberikan bola itu.

"Kamsahamnida, hyung." Ucap anak itu sambil membungkuk sedikit dan mengecup pipiku lalu berlari pergi menemui teman-temannya lagi.

Aku hanya bisa tertegun dan tertawa pelan mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari bocah tampan dan manis itu.

Kurasakan bayiku bergerak pelan. Ya, di usia empat bulan bukankah janin sudah bisa bergerak walaupun hanya gerakan kecil? Perasaan haru menyeruak dalam hatiku saat lagi-lagi aku merasakan gerakan kecil dari bayi kembarku ketika aku mengusap lembut perutku yang mulai menampakkan bentuknya.

Namun seketika itu juga terlintas di pikiranku jika aku tidak bisa melihat mereka tumbuh dewasa. Kalian tentu tahu bukan bahwa selain langka, kehamilan pada namja pun sangat beresiko karena pada dasarnya tubuh namja tidak di desain untuk mengandung. Kalaupun namja itu dapat mempertahankan kandungannya, bisa jadi dia tidak akan selamat saat melahirkan atau bahkan namja itu dan bayi yang dikandungnya akan meninggal pada saat itu juga.

Dan dengan kondisi kesehatanku yang tidak pernah bisa sempurna seperti sebelum kecelakaan beberapa tahun lalu itu terjadi, walaupun aku selalu berusaha menjaga kondisi kesehatanku, resiko yang ku tanggung pun jadi semakin besar. Bayiku bisa saja terlahir premature karena kondisi tubuhku yang tidak baik. Bisa saja aku meninggal setelah melahirkan bayiku atau bisa saja aku dan bayiku tidak selamat di meja operasi.

Kalau seperti itu… Apa yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang?

**TBC**

Annyeong,,

Masih ada yg inget ff ini?

Ada yg nungguin?

Hemmm mungkin smua udh pada bosen sm ff ini smp review pun jd semakin sedikit

Yahh kecewa jg sih, tp itulah resiko jd penulis ff ^^

Kalau memang ceritanya membosankan, mianhae. Mungkin author memang blm bsa menghasilkan karya yg baik ^^

Buat yg msh ingt, msh nunggu, msh sempetin review, follow, favorit gomawo ne ^^

Utk ff lain, harap sabar dlu krn msh mencari ide yg pas buat chap selanjutnya ^^

Last

Mind to review? ^^


End file.
